


Dark Temptations

by drippingwithsin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Magic, Slight Obsession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With eyes of flashing amber and long wavy hair the color of blood, she is an addiction. A drug Emma can't turn down. She wants her. Needs her. Will do anything anything for a mere taste of her. "Cora." Emma breathes, staring at her queen from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Temptations

_Don't be aroused by my confession_  
_Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption, I know_  
_Christ is comin' and so am I_  
_You would too if this sexy devil caught your eye_

* * *

Tucked away within the night's inky embrace on the outskirts of Storybrooke, amber eyes drink in the quaint little town with only what could be described as disgust shinning within them. What a horrific curse her daughter must have created to send everyone of these peasants to such a land. Lips curl into a wicked smirk, she expected no less from Regina but still why didn't her daughter decide to stay behind? Why did she choose to follow these fools into this Tartarus on earth? The questions formed and turned within her mind but to her dismay no answers came forth. Well, perhaps a visit to her darling daughter's abode was in order. She smirked, stepping upon the road.

* * *

There was just something eerie about driving at night, maybe it was the hypnotizing winding roads or the darkness that surrounded each side of your vehicle like an endless tunnel but for whatever reason the action quite frankly gave Emma Swan the willies. Oh, she knew that she was perfectly safe in a speeding car but still there was that tickle of fear at the back of her mind whispering what if something were to jump out of that forest and onto the roof. She shook her head focusing back on just getting through the night all the while cursing herself for watching too many episodes of Bigfoot Hunter.

Exhaling a long soothing breath, she bounded around a small curve only to suddenly gasp when a figure seemingly materializes out of nowhere. "Oh shit!" The blonde slammed down on the brakes causing the bug to come to an ear-piercing halt that just barely missed the person by mere inches.

Heart pounding, adrenaline flowing, Emma yanked the door handle and scrambled out of the vehicle."Jesus Christ lady! Are you alright!?" She rushed over as her eyes immediately began scanning her body from head to toe, searching for any sign of injury. Seeing no visible sign of blood or pain, sea-green shot upward to meet amber anxiously waiting for the answer.

"Yes." Those predatory eyes slid down the other woman's form like molasses, taking in every single inch with fascination. From sea-green eyes to those well-muscled legs they drank her in, devouring, caressing until finally they came to her face. A timid tongue peeked out of the woman's mouth and slowly licked thin pink lips.

And shit, Emma suddenly felt like a mouse caught within the sights of a stalking cat. She chanced her own swipe over the figure. The woman was petite about as tall as Regina but if Emma had to guess maybe a bit shorter. Her hair, dark auburn in color, was piled into an elegant upward do that glistened as if it were liquid in the pale moon's glow. But it was her body that caught Emma's full attention. Slim yet curved it was covered in a plum elaborate gown with long sleeves and a plunging neckline that gave just enough cleavage to tease but not enough to be obscene. She shivered as she felt a familiar kind of heat rise in her belly. Jesus Christ.

Noticing the blonde staring at her body, Cora's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Why was she looking at her like that? Like the juiciest piece of meat on the table. Odd. The last time she'd received that particular look was when she was much younger and went to a ball with- Oh ooh her lips slowly spread into a wicked knowing smile. My, the women here were bold and fast. She cleared her throat, snapping the younger woman back from whenever naughty place that mind wandered off to.

The girl exhaled for a few different reasons and extended a hand out in greeting. "Emma Swan. I'm the Sheriff of Storybrooke are you lost or something?"

Cora's gaze darted downward, eyeing the offered hand warily, she dragged it back upward to the blonde's curious face. This girl hadn't a clue just whom she was speaking to. Cora smiled inwardly. This may prove useful in the future. She put all those years of manipulation to use and on her politest smile and reached forward and placing a hand within Emma's grasp.

The young woman's hand is hardened with callouses and marred with scars leading Cora to the conclusion that this girl wasn't a stranger to hard labor. Oh yes, this girl will do just fine. Meanwhile, Emma was noting the buttery softness of Cora's palm. This woman either hasn't worked a day in her life or it's been a very long time. "Why yes, yes I am. Could you possibly tell me where Regina resides?"

Eyebrows furrowed in question."Regina? As in Mayor Mills?"

Mayor? Cora searched her mind for the word only to come up empty. "Yes." She replies a bit hesitantly still not quite sure if they were talking about the same person.

"Oh, she lives just over on Mifflin Street." When the only reaction Emma received was a confused expression, she mentally face palmed of course, she didn't know where that was. "Would um would like a ride?" She sheepishly offered with a slight blush heating her normally pale cheeks. Christ, what was wrong with her. Emma Swan was a lot of things but shy wasn't one of them.

A ride? In what? Cora did a subtle scan over the area, searching for a hidden carriage, when none is found she mentally humphed. Perhaps, it was nearby hidden in the forest. "That would be lovely, dear." Permission granted, Emma nodded, reaching out she grasped a delicate hand within her own and proceeded to lead the older woman to the passenger side of the bug. She opens the door gently encouraging the older woman inside but Cora just stands there frozen staring within the car, taking in the cracked leather seats, menacing grey restraints, and the other equally disturbing items she didn't recognize. What was this contraction; a carriage or torture device?

Seeing the other woman's worried expression, Emma automatically assumed it was due to the condition of her old bug. "I know she's old;" She patted the roof lovingly like a favored pet. "but she's safe." Emma turned her head, loose curls swaying with the movement, she flashed the woman a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Cora reluctantly entered, her back ramrod straight, she sat as far away from those straps as possible. Emma glanced downward making sure the dress was fully in the vehicle and closed the door. She hurriedly strolls over to the driver's side, opening the door she slides in. That's when it hit her, the strong scent of floral perfume mixed in with something indescribable yet oh so intoxicating. Emma's mind went completely blank for a moment. God, the woman smelled good.

"Is something the matter?"

Emma blinked snapping herself back to reality it was then she realized she'd sitting staring at at the woman for at least a minute.

Blushing profusely, she stammered in embarrassment. "Umm sorry I uh yeah lets go." She whipped her head around toward the front and hastily turned the key. Unseen by the blonde, however, when the engine roared to life the older woman to nearly jump out of her skin.

What in Tartarus was that!? She wanted to scream but when she noticed how the blonde was unaffected she chose to quickly cover up her own fright with a delicate cough before lowering her hands to the seat and clutching the leather like a life preserver. Now was not the time to show any more weakness even if Cora was now thoroughly convinced that this contraction was powered by a dragon.

* * *

It wasn't until they're farther down the road that the blonde noticed just how hard the other woman was clutching at seat. Feeling a bit sympathetic, she reached down and placed a hand over whitened knuckles."Hey, relax." Seemingly stunned by the contact, the woman whipped her head around giving her a puzzled look before slowly loosening her grip.

After the little incident the duo rode in silence, with Emma sneaking side-glances at the other woman at each and every opportunity until finally they arrive at the their designated destination.

"Well, here we are the Mayoral Mansion." The blonde said the last part with a dramatic awed flare as she stared past Cora at the enormous house in the distance. The older woman followed her line of vision and her facial features immediately hardened into a mixture of anger and disgust.

Oh, how her daughter had fallen.

Last she heard, Regina was the legendary Evil Queen whose name quite literally brought peasants cowering to their knees and now, here all she was some glorified village chief. Cora ground her teeth together. Unacceptable. She did not put all those years of preparation into her daughter just so she could lead such a pathetic life. No, Regina was meant to be a queen. Even her name was such.

Not noticing the rage flashing in whiskey eyes, Emma opened the door, stepping from the vehicle and hurries over to the passenger side. It wasn't until she was holding the door open that realization finally dawns. Why the hell was she being so chivalrous to this woman? She'd never done that for Mary Margret or Ruby but now here she was, acting like some sort of British gentlemen or should it be gentlewoman.

But all her inner turmoil was laid to rest when the woman grasped the crook of her arm. The hand was small, dainty, and was barely felt through the thick leather of her jacket but nevertheless it was there. Emma subconsciously stood taller and puffed out her chest a bit as she began to lead the woman to the Mansion's entrance.

Once they arrived Emma side-glanced over at the woman. "Umm, you better let me ring the doorbell. Regina is never in one of her best moods this time of night."  _Or anytime for that matter._ The blonde mentally added, having had her fair share of tongue lashings from the Mayor. Cora nodded, understanding all too well how her daughter was. Emma stepped from the other woman's grasp up to the door, and jabbed the doorbell a couple of times.

Not even a minute later, the heavy oak door swung open revealing one highly agitated Regina Mills still clad in a pristine eggshell colored blouse and pencil skirt from earlier and holding a wine glass half full of apple cider. "Ms. Swan, what the hell are you doing this time of the night? Henry has school in the morning." She hissed, causing the blonde to wince.

Emma opened her mouth to explain only to be cut off. "Oh now, darling. Is that anyway to treat a guest?" The woman chimed in from behind Emma, her smooth voice sent a tingling sensation up the blonde's spine and that's when something strange happens. Regina gasped, dark eyes widening into enormous proportions just before those plump crimson lips fall opened and the sound of glass hit concrete causing Emma to jump. Was that fear? She seen flash across Regina's eyes. 

The older woman glided up beside Emma, her hand trailing from that strong back to an elbow she leaves it there.

"Mother?" The brunette's tone came out in a breathless whisper so low that Emma barely heard her. Now, it was her turn to be shocked. Mother? This was Regina's mother. Sea-green irises darted between Regina and the woman subconsciously comparing the two. Honestly, they didn't look very much alike, sure their body types were similar but as for facial features they were totally different.

"Hello, Regina." She greeted smiling at the stunned mayor before turning to Emma. "Thank you, dear. For going through all that trouble of escorting me here." Cora stepped on her tiptoes, leans forward, giving the blonde a light kiss on the cheek causing Emma to blush and drop her gaze to the ground.

"Oh, it was no problem." She shifted her feet bashfully as she glanced back upward. "Well, I'd better get going." She glanced over at Regina. "Or Mary Margret will be sending out a search party. Goodnight Regina." Emma turned back to the other woman "Good night uh." All that time they were together she didn't even catch the woman's name.  _Way to go Swan._ She's lucky Regina didn't rip her a new one for bringing a stranger here. She side-glanced over at the mayor whom still looked as though someone had told her that the apocalypse had begun.

"Cora, dear."

"Cora." She repeated the name, tasting it on her tongue like fine wine before pink lips spread into lopsided grin."Well, it was nice to meet you, Cora."

"You too, Emma." The sheriff gave the woman one last warm smile and turned around heading toward the idling bug.

The two watch the blonde go. "What a charming girl." Cora whispered as she turned to Regina. The irony of the statement didn't go unnoticed but Regina chose to ignore it having better things in mind to discuss. "Quite." She spat and motioned the woman inside.

They walked in silence through the darkened house to the living area where immediately Regina spun around and crossed her arms. "Now tell me, how did you get though?" Her tone was sharp, irritated, and a bit uneasy. She knew it couldn't have been with magic, her mother did just hitch a ride with the savior after all. That in particular left a nearly overwhelming nagging concern in the back of mind. Just how in the Hell did her mother get from Wonderland to here?

"Determination." Cora glided forward, her long crisp dress swooshing with each step, until she came to a halt just inches away from Regina. She chose not to think too much at how her daughter quickly stepped at foot back. "I had to see you. I needed to tell you, that I know why you sent me through the looking-glass. And I know why you tried to have me killed. And it's-it's alright."

Regina's facial expression hardened. "I think it's not alright."

Noticing the change in demeanor, Cora quickly tried to recover some ground before Regina began to lash out. "I love you." The older woman reached forward and caressed silken raven locks."I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. And I never should have made you marry the King. I'm so sorry. When you cried over my coffin, it;" Amber irises glanced away from the hypnotic motion of her fingers running through her daughter's hair to bore into onyx. "It all changed."

Regina's face flashed in a mixture of anger and disbelief. "You killed my one true love and sold me off to a man twice my age as if I were a prize mare."

"I merely wanted what was best for you, Regina." Cora cooed as she moved her hand from Regina's hair to her shoulder. She knew she had to tread carefully. In this land with no magic she was practically helpless, at least for now.

Regina made an uncharacteristic _ugh_ sound and threw spread hands in front as if wanting nothing more than to strangle this woman. "You are the most manipulative." She ground out and paused, pinching the bridge of her nose, she inhaled a much needed soothing breath. "No." She threw her hands upward. "No, I won't argue. It's late and if we're to continue this discussion I need to be at my best. Come with me. " She strolled past her mother, not even checking to make sure she's being followed and headed straight for the staircase. Cora reluctantly trailed behind her, eyes darting to and fro, she took in every single detail. Always know your surroundings.

They're halfway to the guest room when Cora's eyes land on a picture perched on a side table. It showed Regina hugging a small boy from behind with both their faces pulled into bright smiles. She paused stepping toward the portrait, extends an arm and picks it up running a hesitate finger over the glass surface. "Who is this?"

Regina halted mid-step, turning, her dark eyes widened when she noticed just whom her mother was speaking of. She swallowed thickly and strode over. She snatched the picture from Cora. She stared down at it for a moment as she caressed the item like it was a precious jewel. "He's my son."

* * *

Across Storybrooke, Emma slammed the apartment door. Her face alight with excitement she immediately seeked out Mary Margret whom is at the moment reclined lazily on the couch with her eyes glued to the television watching some cringe worthy romantic comedy.

"Oh my God, MM! You'll never guess who I just met." She practically squealed with her voice full of giddiness. The school teacher groaned, not at all happy about having her movie-night interrupted, she reluctantly stabbed the pause button on the remote and turned to the blonde. "Alright, who?"

"Regina's-" She paused unknowingly adding dramatic affect. "mom."

Mary Margret eyes widened. "No way! Regina doesn't even have a mom."

The other woman rolled her eyes heavenward. "Of course she does, how do you think she got here? Underneath a cabbage patch leaf or flown here in some duck's beak."

"You mean a stork; and no I just thought her mother was dead."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you think that? Did Regina tell you that?"

"Well no, but;" The raven haired woman's face pinkened a bit in mild embarrassment. "I just assumed since there's never really been any mention of her of any kind."

The blonde hummed digesting that bit of information. Where could Cora have been living all this time? Storybooke wasn't exactly known for having many visitors. Mary Margret even said when she arrived that she was the first new person to enter the town in well, ever. So it lead to the question just where the hell did this woman come from? And why come Regina never mentioned her or any relatives for that matter? Deciding to look farther into the matter, Emma finally replies. "I guess you were wrong then because the woman I just seen was very much alive and well."

A moment of silence passed.

"So?" Snow drawled out, with a curious slightly mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"So, what?"

"What does she look like?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit o' fun. Some humor, some angst. The song is RCV 22:20 by Puscifer btw I so hope someone does a video of either Regina, Cora, Zelena, or all three with it.


End file.
